


【虫铁】而小王子说他爱你

by Heritsu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: *A3顺利战胜灭霸，全员存活设定*近期MV新闻相关





	【虫铁】而小王子说他爱你

**Author's Note:**

> *A3顺利战胜灭霸，全员存活设定  
*近期MV新闻相关

Peter蹑手蹑脚地溜进男人的房间，AI姑娘没有拦他，半夜三点，夜和梦流淌过命运的洼地。男人在皱巴巴的被子里蜷缩着，胸口的反应堆发着幽蓝又深邃的光，他睡着时眉心也是紧蹙的，夜晚剥掉他在白天的坚硬外壳，脆弱像打翻的柠檬浓缩液，又酸又涩地占领空气中每个分子。男孩小心翼翼地走到床边，蹲下来看了看他的睡脸，目光一样是轻的，好像多用一分力就会把男人吵醒。他在犹豫，最终还是没忍心打扰对方难得的睡眠，小蜘蛛换了个方向，想着去哪座高楼的天台捱过他注定无眠的夜晚。

可他的手被握住了。

男人不知何时醒了过来，手上稍稍一带，把不加设防的男孩扯到床上。Peter匆忙用手肘支撑着身体，他害怕砸到对方身上，而这个姿势要更加的微妙。他正对着Tony明亮的浅棕色眼眸，好像盛着万千星子的温柔宇宙，他想亲一亲他的眼睛，于是他这么做了，亲完后便乖乖地从他身上滚落到旁侧的柔软棉花里，他熟练地给自己裹上被子，属于另一人的体温就将他整个包裹起来。

Tony戳一戳把他吵起来自己却好好躺着的小坏蛋的脸，“Hey,boy,你半夜爬上别的男人的床就为了亲一下他的眼睛吗？这是高中流行的校园剧里才有的情节吧，你今年十五岁还是十四岁？”

“我十八岁了，Sir.纠正一下，不是别的男人，是正经的男朋友。”Peter想了想补充道，“见过家长的。”

“我想May并不是很满意你的男朋友，她的曲奇饼每个都写满了愤怒，我还尝到了辣椒粉的味道。”Tony回忆起他首次以Peter的男朋友踏进那间小公寓，心虚地吃掉了三块小饼干，违背本意地称赞男孩阿姨手艺的经历。好在他的男朋友足够靠谱，承包了盘子里剩下的全部小饼干。

“May会满意的，她知道我爱你。你下次可以叫Happy吃掉，虽然我对他们瞒着我偷偷恋爱不太满意。”

“想开点，你也瞒着她偷偷谈的恋爱。还差点把我也一起瞒过去了。”

他眼眸中带了一丝狡黠的笑意。男孩脸红了，用力吻住他，不如说更像堵住嘴唇不让他说话。男孩显然不太想从自己男朋友的话中被迫回记起自己逊爆了的告白，开着全队伍频道一边抱着对方哭一边倾诉从十岁开始的暗恋史——从偶像崇拜变质到暗恋是件很容易的事，如果你的偶像是Tony Stark.

钢铁侠听完了他磕磕巴巴的漫长告白，吻住了蜘蛛侠湿漉漉的脸庞。感谢纳米技术为他挡下的那一发激光炮弹，不单只保住条命还捡了个男朋友。此起彼伏的口哨声从频道里传出来，他们的队友，地球的保护者，复仇者联盟的超级英雄，唯恐天下不乱起哄办婚礼。Banner带着迟疑说道。“我记得Peter还没满21岁。”

但是管他呢，当天下午Wanda就给他们送上了纯手工结婚证，和她三岁的生化人男朋友Vision一起制作。她比别人都要更坚定地支持这桩婚事，年龄差和种族差一样不值一提，作为超级英雄才不要遵守普通人的条条框框，反正他们在世人眼里就是一群怪咖，拯救世界够麻烦了，还是随心所欲一点得好。圣所的至尊法师居然在这件事上掺了一脚，为他们献上了所谓神圣法师的祝福，据说世界危机平复后他除了外科医生还常常兼职做神父证婚人，不知道是不是为了赚钱修缮被打坏的房子。Pepper对他们的狂欢始终持保守态度，在她看来有些事还是不能这么随便决定——于是她着手准备三年后的婚礼计划，预计在婚礼前六个月、三个月各放出一次消息，预计能把SI的股票市值炒上现在的五到十倍。

“女人真可怕。”Rhodes咂舌，接着致力于盘问男孩的家庭情况暗恋纪实。

“我以为我才是更像Tony监护人的那个。”Pepper微笑着反击道。

而事件中心的主人公一个在实验室里敲敲打打，一个在纽约大楼间荡来荡去，连着三天只用短讯联系，他们得花点时间适应一下新的情侣关系，可能是和纯情高中生谈恋爱也会跟着变得纯情一点。

“好吧，纯情少年，你又梦见什么了？”Tony拍了拍他的背，男孩伸出手臂将他反揽入怀中，一颗卷毛脑袋深深栽在男人肩窝里，嗅到熟悉的鲜花和小雏菊的香气，不安的情绪稍稍回复了一些。 

从泰坦星回来之后，PTSD似乎也缠上了男孩，梦魇频繁地出没在夜晚。他通常都能说服自己辨明梦境与真实的边界，但上次他完全失控了。他崩溃地冲进Tony的房间里，不等对方询问就狠狠地吻住了男人，将对方拖进情欲的海水里没完没了地亲吻和肢体交缠。Tony不是太想再来一次这样的体验，虽然他男朋友又可爱又辣，但是被做到腰肢酸软眼角湿润第二天完全没法从床上爬起来也太过丢脸。那次Peter梦见他们输了，他被灭霸的响指捏成一搓烟土（听到这Tony的心紧了紧），五年之后复仇者联盟再度集合把消失的人都给带了回来。“这不是很好吗？”他刚说出口，温热的眼泪就砸到了他脸上，男孩又开始哭。好吧，他猜到了，是他自己出了什么事。他任由Peter把他抱得好紧，耳边一声又一声的“Tony”让他整颗心都像是沸水里的泡腾片抽疼融化着。

Tony揉乱他的一头棕色卷毛，“你一点都不听话，我不在你肯定会闯大祸。”

“差点把伦敦炸掉算吗？”

“听起来很糟糕，你这么做我就穿着战衣把你拎到伦敦上空向市民道歉，告诉大家只是小孩子不懂事，我们的蜘蛛侠没想挑起美英战争。”

“听起来还不错——我是说，Mr.Stark你还在太好了！”

“我一直活得好好的呢。”他故作不满道，大方地用睡衣袖子替他擦干净眼泪。

  
“嗯——这次没哭嘛，告诉daddy你又遇到什么了？”Tony注意到他脸上的茫然，与上次绝望的悲恸截然不同。小蜘蛛连他的俏皮话都没有反应，在平常非得红着脸讷讷半天，再在床上边折腾他边叫个够本。可他只是茫然地看着他，神情像是冬日清晨迷蒙的雾气，他垂下眼眸，环抱着他的身体微微颤抖着，Tony的手指拨开他被汗水濡湿的鬓发，细细吻过额头，男孩捉住他的手，目光闪烁一下，语气故意轻描淡写，可Tony知道他在害怕。“我梦见我消失了。像把拼好的死星上的小人那样被丢出去，就好像……从来没存在过一样。”

“没有人记得我，我也什么都不记得了，可是世界还是正常运转，可是……可是这一切都是发生过的，我不想走，我不想忘记掉。那个世界没有你，我很害怕。十岁的时候，Uncle Ben带着我去Stark Expo，那个头盔是我和他一起做的，May说你会给我签名的，那是我们第一次见面，你夸了我。你肯定，肯定不记得，你救过那么多人。”

“对，我不记得那个了。但是我记得我走进睡衣宝宝的家里，他上来就用他蛛丝把我弄到门把上了——因为我威胁他要是不帮忙就给他婶婶告状。顺便一提，你十岁和十五岁的穿衣品味差不多，kid，我让Friday给调出来了看过了，在你说完你的暗恋史之后。再说一句，你眼光不错，我是说在挑崇拜对象这方面。”男人挑了挑眉，一副自得的模样。

“把崇拜对象变成对象也很不错。”

岁月非但没有抹去这个男人的光芒，反而把他打磨得更加精致。他们第一次见面的时候，他还是个戴着头盔cos大头车载玩具的小鬼，而他是个纵情声色不把规则当回事的反抗浪荡子，匆促一面为未来埋下一道深邃伏笔，才有四年之后，少年在自己家里见到他时惊喜的熟稔默契。

“我记得你是cap的粉丝，你在机场说过的。可你揍他的时候一点情面也没给。”

“因为我当时只想给Mr.Stark留个好印象。”Peter顿了顿，“你知道我给每个人都打了招呼的吧。”

“你在暗示我那只是礼节性的夸赞？那我得斟酌一下你对我说的话有多少是真的了。”

“I love you.这句绝对是真的，一直是真的。”

“但在别的地方你可一点都不诚实，我让你不要管那群外星武器狂热者和他们长翅膀的老大，结果你还是去了。还有，love you too.”

“而事实证明我是对的，就算是Mr.Stark也会犯错。但是有我在就没有问题了，我们可以一起解决所有问题。”

“用你从《星球大战》学来的小技巧？别这么看我，我是真心夸赞你的。”Tony金棕色的眼眸注视着他，“我很高兴你一直都做得比以前更好。听起来真的很像我老爸会说出来的东西，但是选择你是我做过最正确的决定之一。我是说拉你入伙，不是答应做男朋友的事。所有人都觉得我疯了，但我知道我是对的。”

“有时候我反而会担心我对你的影响力是不是太大了一点，所以尽量我做个好榜样。好了，小鬼，我不太会也不太想夸人。你知道现在是几点了吗，你已经严重打扰了我的睡眠时间，我决定把明天的工作量分给你一半……但是就算我不在那，只有你一个人，没有人陪着你，你也能做好的吧。我认识的Peter Parker可不是个只会哭的胆小鬼，虽然你是挺爱哭的。”

Peter只是沉默着把他抱得更紧，沉寂的夜里他们的心跳随着滴落的月光逐渐同频，男孩轻而哑的嗓音在他耳边绽开，“我不想忘记掉，我会记住的。”而他吻了吻他的额心，“我知道。”

朦胧的睡意轻纱一样覆在他们的身上，他们拥抱着躺在洋洋宇宙的某一个角落，世界在天旋地转，而明天，明天会怎么样呢？男孩会急匆匆跳起来给他准备早餐，再强硬地把咖啡换成牛奶，他还是一边抱怨一边喝掉煮沸的牛奶，和他在实验室里敲敲打打消磨掉一个上午，然后被小男朋友拖着去高中生常用的约会地点，他要坚决拒绝酸黄瓜三明治这种口味清奇的玩意做午餐。明天太阳会照常升起，照亮被黑夜笼罩过的每寸土地。

如果有蛇要把他的小王子带到别的宇宙去，他就穿着MK85亲自去找他，没有天才科学家做不到的事，也没有什么存在能从他手上抢人。就算没有人记得，就算什么都不记得，见面的那一刻，小王子会对他说我爱你。


End file.
